The Prank
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Toph can't stand the vibrations any longer and confronts Aang and Katara with the help of Sokka.


**Just something a little goofy about our beloved characters. Mike, Bryan, and Nickelodeon are the lucky and rightful owners of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Deep in the Fire Nation, specifically the royal palace in the capitol, a young woman laid on a thick mattress that had been removed from the masterfully carved bed that was now shoved against the wall. The bed was now entirely bare to its wooden support as the rich, crimson sheets covered the young woman, save for the hands that were covering her ears. However, there were no discernable noises in her wing of the palace.

After several more minutes of her face being buried in her pillow and her ears covered almost painfully, Toph Bei Fong lept up, the sheets falling away looking like a waterfall of blood. She was fully dressed in a tunic, pants, and vest, having been taking a nap and not truly sleeping. Somehow, her hair had remained in its perfect bob on her head, save for the usual annoying strands that fell in her eyes on a regular basis. She cringed when her feet made contact with the stone floor, giving her the sight and vibrations she had been trying to ignore for the past thirty minutes.

_What the spirits are they doing? _Toph's thoughts were so loud and full of anger it was a wonder that they had not turned into spoken words. It turned out though that she did know what Aang and Katara were doing in their quarters. It was highly disturbing and disgusting, but Toph could no longer stand by and allow the vibrations to assault her senses. She had no options left as acting oblivious and dismissing her sight had failed. She had no other choice.

The sixteen year old stomped out of her room and down the hallway, the servants giving her a wide berth. She loved Aang and Katara, she really did, but she would bear their escapades no longer. They had been engaged for three months and had swore up and down that they were waiting for their wedding night. After days of begging and reassurances from Aang and violent water bending and other threats from Katara, Sokka had ceded, allowing the couple to share a bed. Clearly, the whole charade was a giant load of sky bison crap.

She finally reached her destination and shoved the wooden door open, frightening the occupants greatly. She didn't bother with an sort of introduction or greeting, plowing right on to the point.

"Aang and Katara are having sex." With her news delivered, Toph turned to leave, though she was very much enjoying the bodily reactions of the recipients of her information.

"WHAT?" Sokka's voice reached a volume and pitch it had not seen since his early days of puberty. Suki could only stare in shock, her jaw moving but with no sound coming out.

"You heard me." Toph was already on her way back down the hall before Sokka came running after her, Suki still in the room and mildly disgruntled by his departure. Sokka didn't stop when he reached her though, he continued on to the room his sister shared with the Avatar, where quiet giggles could be heard. Toph followed behind him, a brilliant smirk on her features.

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!" Sokka nearly took the door off its hinges when he stormed into the room, but his anger vanished with confusion taking its place when his gaze fell upon the bed.

Aang and Katara were in fact on the bed, but fully clothed. Their faces were flushed, their clothing rumpled and disheveled. Aang and Katara had followed Sokka's infuriated command, frozen in their activity. Aang was hanging half upside down off the bed, Katara pinning his hips to the edge of the bed with her legs, her fingers all extended, hovering above the Avatar's exposed abdomen. It was clear, even to the over-protective older brother, that the two were not having sex.

It was silent for a beat before Sokka busted out laughing, clutching his sides. Aang and Katara quickly followed suit, the air bender ending up on the floor while Katara was rolling around on the bed. Toph's anger continued to build while her friends laughed until it could no longer be contained.

"What's so funny?" At Toph's explosion, Sokka sobered a bit, but the engaged couple only seemed to start laughing harder.

"They weren't having sex, they were having a tickle fight." Toph's face colored a bit in embarrassment at the warrior's explanation, compounding her frustration. Aang and Katara finally managed to get themselves on their feet, though they were leaning heavily on one another in their continued mirth.

"We d-did it K-Katara. We t-tricked Toph!" Aang had tears in his eyes as he struggled to speak through his laughter.

"What is he talking about?" Toph's death glare subdued Katara, though she continued to grin.

"You're always playing jokes and embarrassing us, so we figured turnabout was fair play." Toph huffed, leaving the group in silence for a few awkward moments before a grin spread across the disgruntled girl.

Before the rest of the group could become properly concerned, Aang was launched out the window via a pillar of earth, his laughter halting with a yelp and the blast of wind he was most likely using to soften his landing. The room was on the first floor of the palace, so Toph's little move was relatively harmless.

"What was that about? It wasn't just Aang. It was my idea in the first place." Katara's voice was outraged as she turned, about to head toward the window to check on her fiancé.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. This way Aang will catch you."

"Well, that's sort of thoughtful. Wait. What do you mean he'll…AH!" Then Katara was out the window. Sokka was on the floor, having collapsed from laughter.

"Oh, that was great."

"Thanks." Toph kicked Sokka soundly in the shin on her way out the door. His indignant yell of "Hey!" music to her ears. Her friends had succeeded in fooling her, but Toph was rather smug, having gotten the drop on them once again. She didn't return to her room, not tired in the least, but headed in the opposite direction, looking to torment Sparky.


End file.
